


andi's group chat of tea

by dociousmackocious



Series: andi's group chat of tea [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Other, idk what this is but enjoy, this isn't the only part but will be published in a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: andi added jonah, amber, tj, cyrus, buffy, marty, kira, and walker into the group!andi named the group “fun budz yeehaw”cyrus: what is that name i am ordering you to stop





	1. jonah changes everyone's names and kippen siblings ya know

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad, and i wrote it when i was bored but eh

andi added jonah, amber, tj, cyrus, buffy, marty, kira, and walker into the group!

andi named the group “fun budz yeehaw”

cyrus: what is that name i am ordering you to stop

kira: why am i here

buffy: yeah why is she here

tj: ooo tea

amber: tj stop

tj: we

amber: tJ STOP

andi: idk i saw her and tj’s friends with her ig so yeah 

kira: tj!!!! 

cyrus: ew 

buffy: what cyrus said

tj: wig

amber: tj i will go in your room and steal every freaking thing of hair gel you have i swear to god

cyrus: he looks good without gel do it kween

kira: that’s gay

cyrus: so am i fite me

tj: ahem WHAT

amber: are you whatting at cyrus or me

tj: BOTH !!!!

jonah: what just happened

andi: tea, jonah, piping hot tea

jonah: imma do a thing holdup

jonah changed andi’s nickname to mack-aroni

jonah changed amber’s nickame to uwu 

jonah changed tj’s nickame to 21 or 12 

21 or 12: you sick, son of a-

jonah changed 21 or 12’s nickname to teejuul

teejuul: should i be offended

jonah changed cyrus’ nickname to beep beep bitch ur gay

jonah changed buffy’s nickname to dosh

jonah changed buffy’s nickname to mr.the party

jonah changed kira’s nickname to grrr >:(

jonah changed walker’s nickname to the best cult leader

teejuul: cULT

beep beep bitch ur gay: o yeah we didn’t tell tj

uwu: CULT

beep beep bitch ur gay: or amber

mr.the party: or me ??? do i just not exist 

jonah: you’ve been in the basement

grrr >:(: what is my name

dosh: we don’t like u so mr beck don’t like u

the best cult leader: jonah ily but wtf

jonah: walker !

the best cult leader changed their nickname to walker

jonah changed walker’s nickname to walkietalkie

walkietalkie: that’s….better?

dosh: are we going to ignore the fact walker just said jonah ily

mack-aroni: goals

teejuul: daw what a cute couple

uwu: tj u and cyrus are a cute couple invite him over

teejuul: we aren’t dating

jonah: wait ur not

mr.the party: yeah they broke up remember salt and summer

teejuul: we were never dating in the first place-

dosh: i sense lies

grrr >:( changed their nickname to actually the best

dosh changed actually the best’s nickname to lol no

lol no: y’all r trippin


	2. cyrus snaps and leaves the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyrus tea and angsty-ish, at the end it's kinda the text version of how the apology should go down i guess???

teejuul: does anyone know number 3 on the math homework

dosh: tj do it yourself

teejuul: but,,,,,

teejuul: MATH

jonah: it’s 13.47

dosh: JONAH

jonah: i’m just helping

teejuul: thanks buddie

mr.the party: wait what’s number 6 on the science homework

dosh: do it yourself guys

mack-aroni: it’s osmosis

dosh: ANDI STOP

beep beep bitch ur gay: oo thanks andi i haven’t started that yet

mack-aroni: :^)

dosh changed jonah’s name to suckup

suckup: why didn’t you change andi’s name

dosh: because she has the smarts of a noodle

mack-aroni: >:(

mr.the party: can anyone like at all explain to me who walkietalkie, lol no, and uwu are??

uwu: whatttup my name’s amber, i’m 15, and i never freaking learned how to be a good waitress

teejuul: amber that was so horrible

uwu: shut up tj  
walkietalkie: oh i was mentioned

walkietalkie: howdy pardner the name’s walker

lol no: i’m kira, and nobody in this group chat likes me but tj :)

teejuul: i don’t like you stop telling urself that

uwu: i’ve never even met you and you highkey annoy me

mack-aroni: buffy hates you, cyrus hates you, my vote is that i hate you so the ghc hates you

lol no: what is the ghc

beep beep bitch ur gay changed their name to not underdog

not underdog: the good hair crew u uncultured swine

lol no: like i’m supposed to know what that is

teejuul: cyrus i’m betrayed why aren’t you underdog anymore

not underdog: don’t act like everything’s okay, you humiliated me!

not underdog has left the group

dosh: jeez teej did you seriously not apologize yet

uwu: what did he do this time

mack-aroni: basically tj ditched cyrus on an outfit tj planned for costume day for kira, and cyrus was miserable

uwu: you mean the costume he’s been planning for halloween for months?? the costume he got so excited for when metcalf announced costume day? tyler james you DITCHED?!?

lol no: it was for a good cause

dosh: you’re not a good cause, kira

teejuul: i feel horrible about it and amber never say my full name again

uwu: i’ll keep saying it until you apologize to poor cyrus  
teejuul: i’ll try

\------

teejuul sent a private message to not underdog!

teejuul: i’m sorry cyrus, i am, but hear me out. will you let me explain what happened? please? i promise i didn’t ditch you for the fun of it, or to see you upset. 

read 5:18pm

7:34pm  
not underdog: okay fine, you can explain. don’t expect me to forgive you, however

teejuul: oh thank god

teejuul: so, the day before costume day, kira came up and was like “oh i have a costume idea hahahahaha” and i turned her down saying i had a costume with you and she was like “but it’s cool” and i said no, explaining somersault was an inside joke and she was confused, and at first when she walked away she was like “so you’d rather do a costume with cyrus than with me? okay” and i thought it was over then she said “have fun with that” and sksksksk it felt like she could tell i have a crush on you and ugh i did not want that to be the way you found out

not underdog: wait

not underdog: you have a crush on me?

not underdog: you’re-

not underdog: WHAT

not underdog: okay okay okay

not underdog: she was gonna OUT YOU?

teejuul: yeah yeah and yeah i think

not underdog: i wanted to be mad and not forgive you but now i feel bad

teejuul: wait no don’t feel bad it’s not your fault

not underdog: i’m gonna skskskfrfurfjccjeiei she’s cancelled

teejuul: does this mean we’re friends again?

not underdog: no

teejuul: oh

not underdog: i wanna be more than friends


	3. taken bacon and kira apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah

teejuul added not underdog to the group!

not underdog changed their nickname to taken bacon

dosh: cyRUS IS BACK

dosh: ew don’t do that why is your name like- ew

mack-aroni: ARE WE GOING TO IGNORE THE FACT CYRUS ISN’T SINGLE

suckup: whO STOLE HIS HEART

teejuul: :^)

mr. the party: andi u owe me 10 bucks

mack-aroni: WHAT NO

mr. the party: WHAT YES

mr. the party: u said tyrus wouldn’t be together by tonight and i said bet and u said how much and then i said 10 and then it was a done deal

mack-aroni: ugh fine i’ll bring ten bucks to school tomorrow roosevelt

taken bacon: wait u guys bet on us

dosh: and amber owes me 5 bucks

uwu: since wHEN

dosh: since 3 months ago when i said i bet cyrus’ first boyfriend would be tj and u said it would be jonah

uwu: stop by the spoon in 10 or no cha ching

dosh: i’m literally here amber

uwu: oh then here i come

taken bacon: why does everyone bet on me

suckup: uh i was bet on too???  
teejuul: me too guys stop

mack-aroni: buffy did you get ur money

dosh: yep

suckup: tyrus is real finally guys stop talking about money

dosh: you’re just jealous because you’re not getting payed

suckup: hey first of all no

suckup changed dosh’s nickname to broke bitch

broke bitch: now that’s just mean

teejuul: amBER

uwu: tj what do you want

teejuul: you better break up WITH JONAH

uwu: hah why

suckup: uh?? why??

teejuul: 1. because nobody wants to see that and 2. you’re literally a lesbian

uwu: what no i’m not

teejuul: who here has been in amber’s room

taken bacon: to your house yes but not in amber’s room

teejuul: andi have u been in her room

mack-aroni: she won’t let me go to her house

teejuul: exACTLY

uwu: i’m not hiding anything tj wtf

teejuul: OH YEAH

 

teejuul: then why is there a LESBIAN FLAG hanging over your bed

suckup: amber i’m dating a lesbian?? We

uwu: ok fine i’m a lesbian

mack-aroni: jonah

suckup: andi don’t u dare

mack-aroni: i’m gonna

suckup: andi no

mack-aroni: breAK UP WITH UR GIRLFRIEND, YEAH E YEAH CUZ I’M BOOOORED

suckup left the group

teejuul added suckup to the group

lol no: queen ari

mack-aroni: i want to like you but it’s impossible 

lol no: how about i share a secret

dosh: nobody wants you to speak

lol no: idc imma say it anyway

lol no: i’m sorry. i’m sorry that i almost outed u tj, i’m sorry i was horrible to you buffy, i’m sorry i affected you cyrus. i’m sorry to everyone involved and everyone i hurt, and i really, really want to be friends with you guys and start brand new

dosh: what

lol no: also i’m not homophobic i just wanted to get my way i am so so so sorry

taken bacon: it’s no rap but i forgive her

teejuul: cyrus i will break up with you right here right now if you bring that up again  
taken bacon: you wouldn’t

teejuul: oh i would

taken bacon: if you’re lookin for a captain, her name’s buffy driscoll gonna start a girl’s team, and make that ish official steal yo ball so fast, that you’ll wanna bring police in, tell em it got taken like she’s, liam neeson. the slickest sickest quickest the most wicked in the world used to hate her instigate her, tell her ‘good job for a girl’ i didn’t wanna hear it but she taught me all the same, if you wanna change the world, then you gotta change the game

teejuul has left the group


	4. macks can't make ramen and cyrus leaves again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonas b like: hetero cure noises

suckup added teejuul to the group

teejuul: i’m not breaking up with you cyrus but how the hell did you remember that

taken bacon: buffy likes to send it to me from time to time, simply scrolled up, and copy paste 

dosh: way to throw me under the bus 

taken bacon: ilyt 

mack-aroni: gUYS WE HAVE BIG PROBLEM !!!!

suckup: WHAT IS IT

 

mack-aroni: BEX DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE RAMEN

lol no: that’s a problem because???

teejuul: and we just went back to liking you

taken bacon: NO RAMEN IS A BIG PROBLEM

suckup: wait andi can’t you just make it

dosh: never, ever, ask her to make ramen

taken bacon: she doesn’t know how either

teejuul: don’t you have like

teejuul: bowie

mack-aroni: he’s at red rooster

uwu: you’re screwed

walkietalkie: i haven’t been here in a while but ik how to make ramen

mack-aroni: IF YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE RAMEN MY HOUSE NOW

uwu: tj i’ll give you directions

teejuul: i can’t even make toast tf u mean  
uwu: you’ve made a challah you can make ramen

taken bacon: yOU MADE THAT?!

teejuul: yeah and it was horrible right

taken bacon: HECK NO EVEN AUNT RUTHIE LIKED IT

 

dosh: aUNT RUTHIE?!

dosh: teej you’re a keeper

mack-aroni: if aunt ruthie likes anything about you or what you’ve done then you’re approved

uwu: wait did she like iris?

taken bacon: never met her

teejuul: wait u dated iris

taken bacon: yeah before she or i knew i was gay

suckup: how’d you know you were gay tho

dosh: uh

taken bacon: next question-

mr. the party: oh god he doesn’t know yet does he

taken bacon: the question is do you know

mr. the party: it was quite obvious how you realized

uwu: even i know, cy

suckup: wHAT WAS IT

mack-aroni: he….

mack-aroni: he liked a guy named jonas

taken bacon: yeah, and jonas played uh  
taken bacon: frisbee golf

dosh: oh and he had a girlfriend named uh what was it again?

uwu: amanda

uwu: who was in the grade BELOW HIM, 6th grade

mack-aroni: but he secretly liked a girl named mandy

mack-aroni: so he broke up with amanda

uwu: and dated her, but like not really they were on and off

suckup: he sounds pretty cool !!! wait hold on let me do something

suckup changed his name to jonas

jonas: i’m not fucking dumb

taken bacon: HaHA

taken bacon changed their name to fuckthisshitimout

fuckthisshitimout left the group

teejuul: should we add him back

jonas: i already knew he had liked me before tj but i didn’t know i was the lightbulb

mr. the party: the-

mr. the party: the lighbulb

jonas: ya know like

jonas: the one scene in despicable me where gru sees the amusement park and gets the idea to abandon them and is like “LiGhTbuLb”

lol no: oh my god is he seriously this-

dosh: yes, yes he is

walkietalkie: love that <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love how this chapter goes from talking about no ramen to gay

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be more of this bad fic dw uwu


End file.
